


Nagito is just abused and fucked

by 1_oma_Kokichi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Chains, Boys in Skirts, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_oma_Kokichi/pseuds/1_oma_Kokichi
Summary: All male characters have sex with Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Original Male Character(s), Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	1. Hajime Hinata-Sleep sex.

Hajime sat in his cottage alone, thinking about how lonely he felt. He wanted sexual attention from someone somehow. He thought of all the beautiful girls on the island he thought of the most adorable and nice one there. Chiaki Nanami, his best friend and companion ever since he's been on this island. He thought about her beautiful curvy body and how good she'd look sucking him off he started to touch himself as he thought of the lewd faces she made but it wasn't enough. "Chiaki is my friend...I can't think about her like that and besides shes not even my type"

He started to think about Koizumi and her lovely freckles and bossy attitude but he couldn't think of her like that either. Hiyoko is out of the question, Akane isn't his type, Sonia is not even close to being his type, Pekoyama is more like a friend, Ibuki is too wild, and Mikan...hmm...maybe Mikan. She's pretty cute but he doesn't like her like that. He's pretty much thought of every girl on this island and not even one of them is his type!? 

Hajime decided to walk to Nagito cottage and chat maybe he can help him with his issue of finding a girlfriend. Hajime pulled his pants up and began walking to Nagitos cottage. As soon as he got there he knocked on the door, no answer. He tried the doorknob and the door opened. Its unlocked? Someone as private as Nagito left his cabin unlocked? Hajime wanted to leave due to Nagitos lack of appearance but then he got a bit curious. Hajime started snooping around Nagitos cottage. 

There wasn't anything special until he hit a drawer this drawer had a vibrator, lube, condoms, and all kinds of dirty stuff. Hajime looked a bit shocked at the items but didn't want to think of what he did with them. Hajime then stumbled upon Nagitos dirty laundry. There on the top of a pile was a pair of Nagitos used boxers Hajime blushed and picked them up feeling the soft material in his hands. Then he had the urge to try them on, Hajime quickly slid out of his pants and underwear and put on Nagitos used pair. They were surprisingly soft and comfortable.

Then Hajime made another discovery, these underwear were freshly used a spot with pre-cum still wet. Hajime blushed as he felt the Nagitos stained used boxers on him. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time. A few minutes of admiring the feeling he heard footsteps approaching he didn't have time to get Nagitos underwear off. He just quickly put his pants on and shoved his underwear in his pocket. He then dove under the bed to hide himself.

Nagito opened his cabin door realizing he forgot to lock it, whatever its not like anyone would want to be in his room. Nagito locked his door behind him and then hopped onto his bed. Hajime felt the bed sink as he laid down. Nagito took off his clothes carefully setting them in the laundry basket. "Gosh I haven't seen Hajime anywhere since this morning...I bet he's avoiding me, but gosh I'm happy about this morning! I finally got to see Hajime shirtless after all this time hehe". Wait was Nagito talking about when I went swimming with Chiaki?

Nagito smiled and reached into his side drawer pulling out lube, a condom, and a vibrating dildo. He looked at the items in satisfaction as he began to lube himself and the dildo. He carefully slipped on the condom and turned the vibrator on. The vibrating filled the room long with wet noises and Nagito whimpering. Hajime blushed his cock starting to harden as he listened to Nagitos sounds of pleasure.

"Oh Hinata-kun I want you so bad~ I want your ultimate throbbing cock" Nagito moaned more as Hajime quietly turned on his side and started palming himself through his jeans. "I can already hear you moaning in my ear~" Hajime tried holding back his moans as he slowly stuck his hands in his pants. Nagito continued masturbating for an hour and even after all that time Hajime couldn't cum. He needed more but then he heard Nagito get up and turn off the lights the room was illuminated by the glow of the moon. Hajime panicked when he realized it was night time.

Hajime needed to get out of there. Yet Hajime still sat under that bed for god knows how long. Soon Hajime heard Nagito start snoring. He felt it was the perfect time to leave but as soon as he got out from under the bed he heard Nagito talking in his sleep "Oh Hinata-kun~" Nagito was dreaming about him!? Hajime was about to leave when he had an idea. His dick was still throbbing in his pants as he turned around and walked over to a sleeping Nagito. He carefully got on the bed blushing like mad. Hajime carefully took off his pants and Nagitos underwear and then kisses Nagitos thighs to experiment.

"M-More please~" Hajime smiled as he played with Nagitos body for a bit listening to the cute sounds coming from the sleeping Nagito. Hajime soon got sick of messing around and started rimming Nagitos hole with his cock. Nagito let out more sleepy moans and cute squeaks of pleasure. Hajime then carefully pushed himself inside feeling Nagitos hole tighten around him. Hajime started thrusting softly as Nagito continued to moan and talk about whatever he was dreaming about. Hajime thrusted harder going a bit deeper inside Nagito. 

Nagitos body wanted more then what he was giving so Hajime thrusted harder the friction making him feel so close to climax. "You're so big Hinata-kun" Hajime chuckled and whispered in Komaedas ear "Beg me for more" Hajime licked Nagitos ear as Nagito began to beg and wine for more. Hajime moaned louder as he thrusted harder feeling even closer to climax then before. Hajime started thrusting harder and harder not caring if Nagito woke up at this point. Hajime felt the warm sensation in his stomach as his vision went white.

Hajime sat inside Nagito for a bit as he came down from his high and his vision returned. He looked at Nagito who was still asleep but giggling slightly. Hajime let out a chuckle leaving Nagito the way he was as he returned Nagitos underwear and put on his pants, then he returned to his cabin. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep.

-the next morning-

Nagito felt a weird sensation between his legs as he sat up in bed. He looked at his naked body only to find he was filled with cum and and hard. Nagito blushed as he realized the cum was inside him and was indeed not his. "W-Who? Who did this to me!?" Nagito was shocked as he looked at his dirty laundry pile only to find a note and his dirty underwear on top. The note read ”hope you felt good last night cutie, sorry for the surprise I left you I hope you aren't mad btw I used your underwear. Love you” 

It took Nagito a moment but then he realized "T-This is Hinatas handwriting!"


	2. Kazuichi Soda- cross dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going to hell this is a crack fic I promise.

Nagito couldn't get his mind off the fact Hajime took advantage of him in his sleep. He was angry yet satisfied. He wishes he could live out his fantasies about fucking Hajime and abusing him, making the handsome ultimate cry and beg. Nagito giggled at the thought of doing dirty things to Hajime as he stepped into his underwear and pants. He then slipped on his shirt and walked to the hotel where he was met with a short pink haired girl who was playing on a pink Nintendo, Chiaki.

Nagito gave her a smile and gave her a bright hello that was returned with a wave, the girl didn't even glance away from the screen. Nagito simply walked upstairs where Sonia was talking to Hajime about possible mastermind suspects. Nagito smiled slowly walking up to the brunette. Nagito tapped his shoulder and Hajime turned around blushing as he met Nagitos gaze. "Hey Hi~na~ta~kun~" Hajime looked away blushing at each syllable of his name. 

Hajime then smiled as best as he could and said "Hey Komaeda" Nagito didn't expect such a simple greeting but smiled anyway. "I wanted to discuss something with you if that's ok~" Nagito grabbed the boys hand and Hajime finally looked back into Nagitos pale greens regretting this the moment he saw the seductive look on his face. Hajime nodded and Sonia giggled turning to Gundham to chat with him. Nagito pulled the brunette to a booth at the back corner where no one could hear them. 

Nagito then pulled the note from his pocket "Didn't want to wake me up I see~" Hajime rolled his eyes and blushed. "Look, you weren't in your room and I got curious...so I decided to look around your room and I stumbled upon a couple things and your underwear so I decided to try them on and while I was wearing them I heard you coming so I did the only thing I could do, I put on my pants and hid under your bed". Nagitos eyes went wide the explanation was so forward he thought he'd be more resistant to answer. Nagito scooted closer to Hajime and kissed him. "I'm happy I pleased and ultimate like you~" Hajime pushed him away gently hoping no one saw them.

Little did the two know a certain pink haired boy was listening. He was almost laughing at Hajime for being such an idiot but even so he did get what he wanted and Nagito isn't mad. He thought for a bit, would Nagito be willing to please anyone if they are an ultimate? Kazuichi was extremely curious but he put his curiosity aside when it started going to the darker side.

Kazuichi walked out and exited the motel walking to his cottage to nap. Hajime had already left Nagito to talk to Chiaki. Nagito wasn't upset because it was obvious Hajime liked Nagito but as he watched the pink haired girl and the brunette talk the more he got jealous. Was Hajime just horny that night? No he had to like him. Nagito quickly left the motel and headed to the supermarket, maybe Hajime just wants something more girly, Nagito thought to himself as he entered the market. 

He made sure no one was there before grabbing lacy green panties, a matching top, white thigh highs, high heels and a green guarder belt. He blushed as he grabbed a bag to hide all of the stuff in. This is for Hajime, he thought. He exited the store and ran to his cottage. He was out of breath when he got there and thankfully no one was around. Nagito walked into his cottage and quickly shut the door making sure the blinds were shut as he took the stuff out of the bag. 

He blushed at the items as he entered the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He removed his clothes and carefully put on the outfit, trying not to think of how shameful and dirty he looked. Nagito slipped on the high heels taking a test step in them. Nagito felt girly and thought about how Hajime would feel looking at him right now. "He'd probably think I look like an idiot" Nagito looked at himself in the mirror, he thought of how dumb he was to take this stuff. But he also thought how good he felt in it. 

Then a knock came at the door Nagito jumped hoping if he didn't answer they'd leave. But they didn't they proceeded to open the door. Nagito stood perfectly still hoping the bathroom door wasn't the next door to be opened. "Komaeda, Hajime was wondering if you were ok, he saw you running to your cottage and got pretty concerned" it was Kazuichi. Nagito took a step back and then, click, he had forgotten he was wearing high heels. Nagito hoped that he heard nothing but instead the doorknob began to turn. "Nagito are you ok in h-"

Kazuichi stood in the doorway his face which was once normal turned bright red. Nagito stared at him, face about as red as the boy staring back at him. Kazuichi walked completely into the bathroom for some reason shutting the door behind him. Possibly trying to save Nagito even more embarrassment. Nagito was panicked. Should he kill him? No, he's an ultimate he couldn't kill him. Nagito finally said something, "it's not what it looks like". His words broke Kazuichi out of his weird trance. 

"Um...I don't judge, was this to impress Hajime or something?" Kazuichi tried to play it cool even though he began to have strange sensations and thoughts. "Yeah i-it was..." Kazuichi scanned the boy in front of him and nodded as he felt the blood rushing to his groin. "Please don't say anything i-i'll do anything if you don't tell anyone" Nagito blushed as the last few words fell from his lips. Kazuichi thought for a moment, anything huh? He chuckled at the thought. Then he spoke "Fine, be a good girl and get rid of this and I'll pretend I saw nothing" 

Kazuichi pointed to his groin then unzipped and pulled down his jumpsuit. Nagito immediately got to work pulling down Kazuichis boxers and quickly shoving his dick in his mouth. Kazuichi moaned as soon as the contact was made. Nagito blushed hard and started gently sucking him off. Kazuichi put his hand on the back of Nagitos head. Kazuichi gently started tugging at Nagitos hair. Nagito moaned against Kazuichis cock, hoping Kazuichi would finish just by the vibrations. Kazuichi didn't come instead he slowly started fucking Nagitos face.

Nagito accepted it as he started playing with his own growing erection. Kazuichi quickened his movements as he watched Nagito play with himself. Kazuichi was approaching climax but pulled Nagito off just before he came. Nagito quickly turned around face down ass up as if he read Kazuichis mind. Kazuichi pulled down the green panties and spit on his fingers and Nagitos hole. He rubbed Nagitos entrance before he stuck two fingers inside him. Nagito moaned loudly as he continued jacking himself off. Kazuichi laughed at the reaction quickly pulling them out when he felt prepared.

Kazuichi rubbed his throbbing cock against Nagitos hole looking at Nagito for a sign of approval. Nagito nodded at him and Kazuichi gently shoved it inside him. Nagito squeaked at the sudden fullness. "S-So tight" Kazuichi managed to let out two words before getting to work. The tightness of Nagitos ass made him feel so close again. Nagito grinded his hips against Kazuichis cock as a way of telling him to start thrusting. Kazuichi quickly began to do so, all the while looking at Nagitos adorable facial expressions.

Kazuichi quickly came inside Nagito after s few minutes and Nagito did the same. The cum hit the tile floor of Nagitos bathroom quickly remembering where he was and who he was with. Kazuichi pulled out after coming down from his high and Nagito got up and began wiping up the cum. Kazuichi quickly got dressed and walked to the door of the bathroom. "I-I won't tell Hajime...I'll tell him I was helping you because you are sick" Nagito smiled at him and nodded "Thank you Soda-kun" Nagito giggled as Kazuichi exited his cottage. 

"What the fuck have I done"


	3. Training- Nakomaru Nidai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating!!!! I am also shitty at writing for Nekomaru.

Nagito was so worried that Hajime knew about Kazuichi and him doing it. He was terrified when Hajime asked if he was feeling better. He lied to his face and not only that, he kissed him even though his dirty lips touched another ultimate. Trash like him deserved punishment of some kind. "What's gotten you down man?" Nekomaru patted the white haired males back smiling brightly. Nagito smiled and picked his head up to look in Nekomarus eyes. "I'm alright no need to worry about a scrub like me." 

Nekomaru rolled his eyes but still wanted to cheer the guy up he's been quiet and awkward all day. Nekomaru took his hand and took him to the music venue. The thinner male looked confused but didn't fight against it. The muscular male set down two sports drinks on the stage and smiled. "A bit of training might get a bit of blood pumping and maybe a positive attitude pumping too" Nekomaru handed Nagito a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top and pushed him behind the curtain. 

"Nekomaru I'm fine I don't need exercise but thank you I'm flattered" Nekomaru laughed "Nonsense come on get changed" Nagito closed the curtain and quietly changed into the clothes. The spandex where tight but not unbearable. He walked out from behind the curtain and got off the stage standing in front of the bluenette male. Nekomaru gave Nagito a thumbs up and patted his back. "We'll start with jumping jacks to get the blood flowing and the activity going".

Nekomaru started and Nagito followed soon after. Nagito hasn't done anything like this in a while so after a few jumping jacks he started to feel tired. Nekomaru laughed not an inch of exhaustion in site, as expected he is the ultimate team manager after all. Nekomaru was a bit shocked the frail boy was still going. "Alright now my favorite part! Push ups! We'll do 20, simple enough" Nagito was sweating bullets already but he almost felt a bit determined. Both males were in a pushup position, Nagito was struggling a bit but he still was doing great.

Nekomaru just as before started with Nagito continuing soon after. Nagito began to grunt slightly after each pushup watching Nekomaru who was doing the same thing he was, still not breaking a sweat unlike Nagito who was drenched by now. Nagito continued to do pushups but also watched Nekomaru, taking in every feature and expression, watching him intensely. Nekomaru looked up at him and their noses touched, he didn't realize how close they were. Their moves were in sync so their noses continued to touch. 

Nekomaru blushed lightly at the awkward situation but couldn't help but feel interested. Nagito was also blushing he was also a little interested and curious himself about what he didn't know. "Um..." Nekomaru cleared his throat. "Y-you aren't doing them properly" that's all he could say!? Nekomaru got up and pulled Nagito up, instantly pulling him onto the stage and behind the curtain shutting the curtain and pulling him into one of the two corners of the stage where the wall hid them both. He laid Nagito on his back and got on top of him. "T-This is how you properly do a pushup..." Nekomaru could barely speak as he slowly started doing pushups on top of Nagito, making sure he rubbed against Nagitos bulge that began to form.

What is Nekomaru doing!? Was all Nagito could think. He could feel his growing arousal and the growing curiosity. Soon curiosity and arousal got the better of him and soon each time Nekomaru came down he kissed him. Nekomaru couldn't help but melt into this feeling and soon he started to feel himself getting pretty aroused himself. Nekomaru stopped doing pushups and just started grinding against Nagito. Slowly Nekomaru reached into Nagitos spandex and began jerking him off, watching the white haired males expressions change from slightly aroused to a face of pure pleasure and ecstasy. 

Nekomaru stopped and both boys stripped away their clothes. Both sat in front of each other examining one another completely before continuing. Nekomaru pushed Nagito against him and their cocks touched. Both of them turned red as Nekomaru began stroking them both with one hand. Nagito smacked his lips against Nekomarus as they kissed passionately. After a few minutes Nagito felt close moaning loudly against Nekomarus lips. "not yet..." Nekomaru stated pushing Nagito on his back once more spitting into his hand and stroking his cock with it. He then rubbed a bit of spit on Nagitos entrance. 

"P-Please be gentle Nekomaru, you are so big and I'm really sensitive." With that Nekomaru gently shoved himself inside Komaeda. Nagito moaned as loud as he could unable to keep quiet with the sudden fullness. Both of them stared at each other and Nagito nodded and Nekomaru began to thrust. The only sounds where the slaps if skin against skin which were hardly heard over Nagitos loud moans. Nagito covered his mouth trying to hold himself back. Then suddenly they heard the door open. Both of them froze as Hajimes voice echoed through the music venue.

"Gundham I don't think this it a good idea" Nagito began to listen in on the conversation. "Foolish mortal of course it's a good idea, Komaeda will love it" shuffling came from the storage closet. Hajime laughed and grabbed a couple things from the closet. "You're right" Nekomaru covered Nagitos mouth and continued to thrust. "Ssshhh, I'm really sorry I need to cum badly" Nekomaru whispered in his ear. Nagito was so embarrassed but it felt too good. Hajime continued talking to Gundham and soon they left. Nekomaru uncovered his mouth and Nagito quickly let out all the moans he was holding back.

Nekomaru thrusts harder until he was going as fast as possible. Nagito was moaning so loud his body was shaking like crazy as he began stroking his cock as fast as Nekomarus thrusts. "I-I'm so close Hajime~" Nekomaru gave a slight chuckle "me too~" both of them began to moan loudly as Nekomaru gave one final thrust and both of them came kissing passionately. As soon as they both came down from their high Nekomaru pulled out. Nagito gave a small laugh. "Heh that was amazing". Nekomaru nodded and both of them dressed. Nekomaru looked into Nagitos eyes. "Hajime eh?" Nekomaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Hm? What do you mean?" Nagito furrowed his brow giving a confused look.

"I didn't want to say anything but...you moaned Hajimes name" Nagito still confused thought about his sentence until it hit him. He became bright red and face palmed. "I-It's not what you think...I didn't mean to say his name it just...slipped out..." Nekomaru put a hand on Nagitos shoulder "I'm not upset, you like Hajime and sometimes our imagination goes crazy and shit especially while having sex and um...well sometimes we think about our crushes or lovers". Nagito kissed Nekomarus cheek "Thank you for understanding and um...I'm glad I helped you hehe" they both laughed and soon they exited the music venue.

Both said thanks for the good time and went their separate ways. Nagito was still surprised about how calm and understanding Nekomaru was for some reason. He was also asking himself why he said Hajimes name so fluently almost like it was meant to be said. And the fact that they didn't get caught when Hajime and Gundham were just inches away from them. Is this really how far Nagitos luck goes?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
